


Bigger

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro bottoms for the first time, and needs to be worked open first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger

Atsushi looks beautiful spread out on the bed beneath him, and Tatsuya loves that this is a sight that he is used to. He likes to watch the pleasure play out on Atsushi's face and he's always so honest about how he feels when they're together like this, it's always so clear when he's enjoying himself, or when he wants more. Tatsuya fucks him slowly, wanting to drag it out for as long as he possibly can, and Atsushi has learned to enjoy it too. As much as he used to complain about getting impatient, his hands settle on Tatsuya's legs now, thumbs stroking over the soft skin of his thighs. He has a pillow propping his head up so he can watch Tatsuya too. Tatsuya doesn't know what it is about holding each other's gaze that makes everything feel more intense than usual, but he loves it, he loves everything about being with Atsushi like this.

They're both teetering on the edge of climax when Tatsuya looks into Atsushi's eyes and says, "I want you to fuck me next time."

With a sharp gasp, Atsushi comes immediately. He arches off the bed, his legs squeezing Tatsuya between them, moaning loudly. Tatsuya laughs breathlessly, pulling out of Atsushi and jerking himself to completion, adding to the mess across Atsushi's abdomen.

"I'm big," Atsushi says plainly, not even trying to brag.

"I know." Tatsuya settles beside Atsushi, leaning into his side. He trails his fingers over Atsushi's cock lightly, mindful of how sensitive it is right now. "That's not exactly a bad thing, you know."

Atsushi hums, idly patting Tatsuya's head as he thinks. "You've always been on top so far. I haven't even fingered you before. I know you've played with yourself, but I think it's a bit different with my fingers."

"We'll have to work our way up to your dick," Tatsuya tells him. "Maybe we'll start with your fingers and go from there."

Atsushi nods in agreement, then kisses Tatsuya's forehead. "Okay. We'll go slowly too, considering how much you like drawing things out."

Tatsuya smiles, nuzzling against Atsushi. "I knew you'd end up getting your revenge somehow."

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Atsushi comes home with a large, purple dildo. Tatsuya balks when he sees it, because it's _huge_. It's long—the packaging says that it's twelve inches long—and it's thick, too. He would probably just barely be able to wrap his fingers around the girth of it and suddenly, he's filled him with nervous anticipation. He's looking forward to trying this out and he knows that it's going to be difficult, but that only makes him look forward to it even more.

"You can relax a bit," Atsushi tells him, taking a smaller dildo out of his bag. It's not quite as long and while it's thick, it isn't the girth of the other one. "We're going to work our way up to this one first before we try the other one."

Laughing, Tatsuya whacks Atsushi's arm. "You could have told me that _before_ I started to freak out, you jackass." 

"We don't have to do this if it's making you freak out," Atsushi says seriously. He places his fingers under Tatsuya's chin, tilting his head up so that they're looking into each other's eyes. "This is just because you asked, and I wanted to prepare you step by step. If you don't want to…"

"Hey." Tatsuya wraps his fingers around Atsushi's wrist with a smile. "I definitely want to. I really appreciate the fact that you're being so careful about this, and if I really don't feel comfortable, I'll tell you, okay?"

"Good," Atsushi replies, bending to press a kiss to Tatsuya's lips. "As long as you know."

"When do you want to do this?" Tatsuya asks, his heart beating a little faster with excitement. He's thought about this in detail, and the thought that it's soon to become a reality is enough to make him breathless and impatient. 

"We'll set an entire afternoon aside," Atsushi replies. "I wasn't joking when I said that I'm going to take my time with you."

Tatsuya can't hold back his grin as he bounces on the balls of his feet. "Tomorrow afternoon, then? I know I'm free and I'm pretty sure you are too."

"Yeah." Atsushi smiles, and Tatsuya is glad to see the excitement in his eyes too. "We'll do it then."

 

* * *

 

The wait is painful. Tatsuya's out all day from the early morning and he can't stop thinking about it, about going home to Atsushi. He's excited enough for Atsushi's fingers inside him and he has to actively stop himself from thinking about more than that because it's too distracting and then it's too tempting to just go home early.

By the time the afternoon finally comes around, Tatsuya is restless. He knows that Atsushi will already be home by the time he gets to their apartment and he wonders if everything will be laid out and ready for him when he gets there. Perhaps Atsushi will make him suffer a little longer, taking his time setting everything up, and the very thought of it has Tatsuya chewing on his lower lip, wishing that his bus would go faster so he can be home sooner. 

Atsushi greets him at the door, kissing him with a grin and dragging him into the apartment by the front of his shirt. "I'm nearly done getting everything ready. Go have your shower and I'll be done by the time you get out."

"Should I bother getting dressed afterwards?" Tatsuya asks, holding the sides of Atsushi's face to keep him where he is to give him another kiss. 

"Definitely not. It'll make things easier if I don't have to undress you all over again."

With that, Atsushi picks him up, carrying him to the bathroom. 

Tatsuya lets out a startled laugh. "I can walk just fine, you know."

"This is faster."

Tatsuya isn't actually sure that it is, but he doesn't argue, taking advantage of the fact that Atsushi is carrying him and kissing along his jaw. "You sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" 

Atsushi growls quietly, setting Tatsuya down, kissing him hard and biting at his mouth. "You're going to need another shower by the time I'm done with you. I'll join you then."

"I'm holding you to that. I'll be quick, okay?"

"Good." Atsushi kisses him one last time, before walking out of the bathroom. 

True to his word, Tatsuya spends as little time in the shower as possible before he's out, drying himself off. He doesn't even bother tying his towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. 

Atsushi is naked too, sitting on the edge of the bed. He's put an extra sheet down on the bed and has the lube and both dildos out on the bed. He doesn't get up when he sees Tatsuya, but reaches a hand out, beckoning him closer. Tatsuya walks closer, standing between his legs and kissing him hard. 

"You ready?" Atsushi asks, pulling him closer, resting his hands on the back of Tatsuya's legs. "I'm going to make you come first, so you're nice and relaxed beforehand, okay? Sit against the headboard."

Tatsuya nods, climbing onto the bed. He spreads his legs, smiling as Atsushi settles between them. He lets out a quiet sigh as Atsushi strokes his cock, kissing down his stomach. He doesn't tease, at least not with this. He swallows Tatsuya's cock down to the root, humming at the back of his throat. Tatsuya shudders, squeezing his eyes shut. Atsushi is good at giving head—he's good with his mouth in general, but he's always been able to make Tatsuya come embarrassingly quickly like this. It doesn't help that he always makes eager sounds as he does, like there's nothing he wants more in the world right now that to be sucking Tatsuya's cock. 

"Fuck," Tatsuya gasps out, combing Atsushi's hair back out of his face, fingers curling into it. Atsushi swallows, hollowing his cheeks out, and Tatsuya cries out loudly, resting his head back against the wall. 

Atsushi keeps going, bringing Tatsuya to the edge before easing off. Tatsuya grunts impatiently, tightening his grip on Atsushi's hair, earning him a low chuckle. 

"You're the worst," Tatsuya mutters, then whimpers as Atsushi pulls back, tonguing at the head of his cock. "Fuck, Atsushi, I'm gonna—"

Swallowing him down again, Atsushi lets him come. He stays right where he is as Tatsuya shakes through his orgasm, then swallows again. Tatsuya whimpers, jerking back, and Atsushi murmurs an apology as he pulls away. 

"How do you feel?" Atsushi asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Good," Tatsuya pants. He isn't satisfied just yet, but he knows that they're nowhere near done. "Really good."

"Get on your hands and knees," Atsushi tells him, sitting up again. "I'm going to need your help for this bit."

"Oh?" Tatsuya blinks back the haze of pleasure, paying attention to Atsushi's words. 

"My fingers are thick," Atsushi says, wiggling them in front of Tatsuya. "I don't want to hurt you. I think you should finger yourself first. I'll take over once you've worked up to two fingers." 

Tatsuya laughs quietly. "You think two of my fingers are as thick as one of yours?"

"No, my fingers aren't that thick," Atsushi takes Tatsuya's hand into his to illustrate his point, "but it'll still be easier for me to go from there." 

"I've used toys before," Tatsuya tells him, even as he pours lube onto his fingers. "Big ones, you know."

"You haven't for a while," Atsushi points out. "I'm going to be careful with you."

Nodding, Tatsuya pushes the first finger into himself. He's done this often enough that he manages to work himself up to two fingers easily. Atsushi's fingers curl around his wrist, tugging gently, murmuring eagerly about it being _his turn_.

Tatsuya moans loudly as Atsushi's finger slides into him, and it might not be as thick as two of his own fingers, but it's definitely longer and it feels entirely different. Atsushi hums softly, sounding amused. He thrusts in and out with the one finger, making Tatsuya arch his back with a whine. 

"Do you want another?" Atsushi asks, and Tatsuya starts nodding before he can even finish the question. 

The second finger is more of a stretch, but Tatsuya loves how it feels. Atsushi strokes Tatsuya's back with his free hand, murmuring soft praise as he goes. It takes Tatsuya a while to adjust but once he does, he squirms, reading for another. 

Atsushi hesitates. "Are you sure?" 

He doesn't ask again when Tatsuya nods firmly. Instead, he adds more lube, sliding a third finger in with the two already in Tatsuya. 

" _Oh_ ," Tatsuya gasps, feeling like the air's been knocked out of him.

"Okay?" Atsushi checks, leaning in to kiss just behind his ear. 

"Yeah, just…" Tatsuya takes a deep breath, resting his head against his forearm. "Just give me a sec."

"Take as long as you need," Atsushi murmurs. 

"Fuck, this feels good," Tatsuya laughs, breath hitching as Atsushi's fingers move slightly. 

"Was that too soon?"

"No, no. Keep going." Tatsuya takes a deep breath to brace himself, but he feels so full with just three of Atsushi's fingers already, and he can't hold back his needy whine, already desperate for more. 

Atsushi thrusts his fingers gently, giving Tatsuya short breaks in between until he gets used to it. He adds more lube as he goes, and Tatsuya can feel it on the back of his thighs, and he loves how messy he feels. He knows that they're just going to get even messier by the time they're done and the thought makes him moan loudly.

"I think," Atsushi says, his fingers going still, "you should be ready for the first one now. Do you want me to put it in you?"

"Yesss," Tatsuya hisses. He looks over his shoulder as Atsushi withdraws his fingers and grabs the smaller dildo, covering it with lube. 

Atsushi holds it against Tatsuya's entrance, the head of it nudging at his entrance, teasing him. Tatsuya grinds back against it with an impatient noise and Atsushi laughs softly, pushing just the very tip of it in. 

"Come on, Atsushi," Tatsuya growls impatiently. "You know what I need."

"I do," Atsushi confirms, and Tatsuya can _hear_ the smug smirk in his voice. "I know exactly what you need." 

"Do you want me to beg?" Tatsuya asks. "Because I'll beg for it. I'll beg so nicely, so loudly, you love it when I beg, don't you?"

"Yes I do." Atsushi pushes more of the dildo into Tatsuya, but it's still not quite enough. "But I think I love watching you squirm like this too. Maybe I love this even more." 

Tatsuya clutches at the sheets, whimpering as Atsushi slowly, _slowly_ pushes the dildo him. After three of Atsushi's fingers, it doesn't feel quite so thick, and it slides in and out easily enough. Atsushi could fuck him hard with it, if he wanted to. The problem is, he clearly has no intention of doing that. 

"I'm going to put my fingers in you again," Atsushi tells him. "While you still have this in you. Okay?"

"Yes, please." 

Pulling the dildo out, Atsushi pushes it back in, along with one of his fingers. Tatsuya grunts softly, but it doesn't feel like quite as much of a stretch. Atsushi hums softly, then adds another finger.

"Does that feel good?" Atsushi asks, and his thrusts are slower now, his hands coordinating with each other, matching the thrust of his fingers to the thrust of the dildo. "I can see you getting hard again, Tatsuya."

"Oh," Tatsuya says, dazed. He didn't even notice, because he's been so focused on the way Atsushi feels inside him. He wants to reach down and stroke himself, but he knows that Atsushi will stop him. Considering how things are going, Atsushi will probably punish him by slowing down even further. Tatsuya doesn't want to risk that. "I like it. I want more."

"Of course you do," Atsushi says fondly. He slides the dildo into Tatsuya all the way in to the base and leaves it there for a moment, bending to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. Atsushi stays there, lips brushing against Tatsuya's skin as he says, "We're going to move on to the bigger one now. If you need me to slow down, or stop…"

"I'll let you know," Tatsuya confirms, nodding. He tilts his head back, resting it against Atsushi's, a smile spreading across his lips. Atsushi nuzzles against him with a soft hum before pulling away. 

Tatsuya whines at how empty he feels once Atsushi pulls the dildo out. Atsushi is back with more lube and the head of the bigger dildo pressing against him. Tatsuya can feel the difference in size already and he's already breathless with anticipation. He grinds back against it, letting it rub against him. He reaches behind himself, holding it still as he slowly bears back against it. 

"Fuck," Tatsuya whines, when he's taken the first inch of it. He stops, letting himself adjust. Atsushi is stroking his back again, and Tatsuya can feel his concern just in the touch itself. He sucks in a shaky breath and keeps going, little by little, and Atsushi doesn't even need to tease him by slowing down, because they're both being so careful. 

"Tatsuya," Atsushi says, and he sounds nervous. "I need to know how you're doing."

"I'm fine," Tatsuya assures him, but his voice is so strained that it makes him laugh, which in turn has him clenching down on the dildo. "Fuck—"

"We can stop—"

"No," Tatsuya interrupts, because he's stubborn. Because he wants this. "It doesn't hurt, okay? I just need a while to get used to it."

"If it helps," Atsushi murmurs, as Tatsuya takes more of the dildo, until he's about halfway. "I'm not this big. I was comparing while you were in the shower, and…"

Tatsuya grins. "Did you overestimate when you went to buy it?"

"Maybe I thought that it'd be easier for you to take me if you were already used to something bigger," Atsushi replies, but there's a petulant tone to his voice that gives him away. 

"Well, you're probably right," Tatsuya points out. He reaches behind himself, covering Atsushi's hand with his own, pushing the dildo a little further into himself. "This is longer, too."

"Maybe," Atsushi mutters, and Tatsuya grins wider. 

"Well, if the whole point was to work me up to taking your dick," Tatsuya says, "I'm already nice and open for you, aren't I? I think you should fuck me."

Atsushi makes a needy sound at the back of his throat. "Right now?"

"Yeah." Tatsuya is going to work his way towards taking the entire length of this dildo eventually, but it's difficult right now, it's making Atsushi nervous, and he knows that they'd both just rather this instead. He wants to come on Atsushi's cock, he wants their bodies pressed together, and most importantly, he wants to prove that he can take Atsushi's cock, so that they can do this more often. 

"Okay, okay," Atsushi whispers, sounding even more nervous for a moment.

"It isn't like you to worry this much," Tatsuya comments, head dropping against his forearm again as Atsushi slowly pulls the dildo out of him. "I told you that I'll let you know if I need you to stop."

"I know that you're as stubborn as I am," Atsushi points out. "I know I need to be careful with you."

"You _are_ being careful with me," Tatsuya replies. "So, so careful and I really appreciate it, but I've been looking forward to you fucking me hard, Atsushi. Don't let me down, now."

Atsushi snorts quietly. "You don't need to worry about that."

Once the dildo is out, Atsushi shifts closer, gently thrusting into Tatsuya. He's right, he doesn't feel quite as big, and Tatsuya sighs happily as Atsushi keeps going until he's in to the hilt. 

"Mm, yes," Tatsuya sighs. He's already so satisfied, and his next orgasm is just starting to build. 

"Next time," Atsushi says quietly, "I'm not going to drag that out as long, because I don't think I'm going to last for long any more. Not after watching you squirm like that."

Laughing softly, Tatsuya reaches back to hold onto one of Atsushi's hands. "Me neither. It's fine. Next time."

Atsushi rocks his hips gently, reaching for Tatsuya's cock and stroking it slowly, in time with their movements. Tatsuya gasps loudly, suddenly so much closer to coming than he was a moment ago. 

"Mm, what a mess," Atsushi says approvingly. He rubs his thumb over the head of Tatsuya's cock. "I'm going to make you come first, and then I'm going to come all over your back. How does that sound?"

"So good," Tatsuya breathes. He grinds back against Atsushi. "Please, please." 

"Always so pretty when you beg," Atsushi mutters, his strokes becoming firmer. "I want you to scream for me." 

Tatsuya honestly doesn't think he could hold it back if he tried. He comes with a loud scream that trails off into a whimper as he feels Atsushi pull out. He can hear Atsushi grunt as he jerks himself off though, and a moment later, he's moaning loudly too. There are hot streaks of come all over Tatsuya's back and he shudders with pleasure, collapsing onto the bed. 

Atsushi is beside him a moment later, pulling him closer, not even sparing a thought to the mess. He pulls Tatsuya into a kiss, even though they're both panting too hard to do anything but bump their mouths together clumsily. 

"You felt amazing," Atsushi tells him. He kisses all over Tatsuya's face. "You _are_ amazing."

"So are you," Tatsuya murmurs, eyelids feeling heavy. He blinks slowly, pressing his face against Atsushi's shoulder. "Love you." 

Atsushi murmurs the same, gingerly prodding at Tatsuya's sides. "Does it hurt? Can you stand to get to the shower? Is it going to be worse if I carry you?"

Snorting quietly, Tatsuya stays right where he is, too fucked out to move. "I'm fine. Just let me lie here for a while. We'll shower later."

"If you need anything—" Atsushi begins, sitting up.

"I need you," Tatsuya tells him, grabbing him and pulling him back down. "Right here. That's what I need."

"Oh," Atsushi says quietly, and as weird as it is to see him fret like this, it's sweet. He curls himself around Tatsuya, resting their heads together. "Okay. I can do that. I can stay right here." 

Smiling, Tatsuya shuts his eyes. "Good."


End file.
